The Edge of Never
by A Lonely Silhouette
Summary: Sora knelt beside the fading flame. "He made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of funny... you make me feel the... same." Sora's heart was breaking. How could this man not have a heart. He'd saved him. There must be something there! He couldn't be a Nobody. To Sora, he would always be a Somebody. Maybe it was Roxas that made him feel this way. But maybe it wasn't.


**Disclaimer: **I, _A Lonely Silhouette_, do hereby state with full and honorable truth that I do not have any rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates including Disney.

**A/N: **Hello guys! I hope you enjoy this and just wanted to fill you in a bit. This is probably going to stay a sort of one-shot. Though, if you guys really show some love for it, I also have some ideas running around in this mess of a brain of mine, so I might continue it. But I don't want to waste my time if no one likes it. But anyway, there you go and enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. Everlasting darkness. He could feel it creeping in between him and existence. He was fading like smoke in the wind. It was so fast he could feel the flames inside him writhe as a cold chill fell over him. They were but mere embers now compared to the fire he had within. It was time. Time to go and truly cease to exist. What did his existence mean anyway? Without a heart, without a soul, what could it possibly amount to? It was always nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! A Nobody was nothing, is nothing, and will always be... nothing. Although, he couldn't shake this feeling, maybe a memory even or just a passing thought he might have had a long time ago, that someone out there didn't think he was nothing. That there was a Somebody out there who would remember him and would... would miss him. But that was impossible. What was there to miss: a body without conscience, without love, without anything but seemingly evil intentions? But still, it was there all the same.

He could hear a clock somewhere in the distance. Its song was fairly faint but it was growing louder with each passing moment. He could feel time now. It was moving quickly. Like the gears of the clock were doing double. If they didn't slow down, the clock would break. But, what did he care anyway? He'd be gone in a few moments and then it wouldn't matter at all. And besides, he couldn't care. Having no heart kind of makes that difficult, don't you think?

He was ready to close his eyes for good, but then there was something... itchy, like wool in the palm of your hand, in his chest. Well, what was left of it anyway. Now it was agape with wide spaces as parts of him left like floating ash. He used what strength he had to reach into his chest and scratch. Who wanted to die with an insufferable itch anyway? Way to remember your last moments. But then again, he probably wouldn't be able to remember... being nothing and all. But still, it was getting very annoying and with every passing second it grew even more itchy. He placed his hand inside his chest and wiggled his fingers. He touched something solid and it was, at first, very cold. He kept scratching at the piece of him that was lying there seemingly dead feeling, but no relief came. Then, with the blink of an eye, it burst forth with light and the itch was truly insufferable now, painful even. "Blast that damn... thing!" he thought. He just wanted it to go away so that he could go. It was interfering with his departure. He'd be late if this kept going. But the clock kept running. He could hear it in his head, "tick tock, tick tock." His hand could scratch no more. He was too tired and the spot inside him was beginning to warm up. It was very hot now. He could feel the tips of his fingers, they were burnt. It felt odd. He had never really been burned before. Seeing as fire naturally came from his body. He didn't like the feeling. And then, he remembered: he'd burnt people with his fire. He felt bad, like he'd done something wrong by burning them, because well, it really hurt him so it must really hurt them too.

He was thrown from his realization when a sudden wave of pain rippled from his chest. Served him right anyway, he couldn't feel bad because he didn't have a heart. Maybe this thing inside him was punishing him for breaking the rules... feeling and all that nonsense. All that aside, he was hurting very badly now which surprised him, shouldn't he be feeling nothing? He didn't understand. Maybe he was being punished not just for his little slip up but for everything he'd ever done. What had he done? Well he could remember someone... a boy that he and twelve others, twelve Nobodies, had hurt very deeply. He had helped the Nobodies manipulate the boy. He'd helped take everything that meant anything to the boy. Especially a girl, a girl with wine colored hair. "Kai-ri." He hadn't noticed it, but he'd spoken her name aloud. It mingled with the ticking of the clock and floated up in an almost solid formation. He'd kidnapped her trying to make the boy angry so that something terrible would happen to him. His face, it was not just that boy's but that of another as well. Though something was off. Maybe it was his... his hair! It was golden like the sun. He knew his name, he did! Because, he was his favorite. He was his Somebody that happened to be a Nobody. And wasn't that confusing? But not really. It made perfect sense to him. But what was his name?

As he lay there not only in pain from the lump in his chest but also from the disappoint of not remembering this important piece of information. The lump grew angry. He could feel it jump in his ever fading body. It was wild now and so was that damn ticking! It felt like someone had stuck their size 12 heavily booted foot in his chest and stomped. His breath was knocked from him. He sucked in air greedily taking it in as if he were drowning. And he was, in uncertainty. It was killing him. The name. The name! If he could just remember the name, the pain might go away. It would all go away. The name!

_Roxas._

It was like a whisper, but there it was all the same, like the sun shining over a hill at sunset. Roxas. "Roxas," he said barely above a whisper. Maybe now the sun would set and he could rest. But it did not fall below the hill, instead it rose higher in the sky. He'd been wrong. It was sunrise! And the clock was even wilder than before. It was angry. The "tick tock, tick tock" came like bullets to his ears. But, he had been hearing wrong. It was not the striking of hard syllables that came to his ears but the soft yet firm "bah dum, bah dum" of a drum. And it hurt! It hurt like hell! And here he was thinking he'd been in hell all along. Boy was he wrong. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fingers.

Who would help him? Nobody cared. He'd lay there in pain for eternity because no one cared, not for him. But that was a lie. And though he was in pain, there was that Somebody out there who needed help so much more than he did. He carried the sun with him. He carried Roxas with him. He had to help him. He couldn't give up. He was done fading away. Let the sun rise because that was what he loved. The only thing he loved. Sunset has been long over. And just because it set didn't mean he was done, that his life was over. He had to help the boy! He had to protect the one he loved. The one he loves!

"Roxas," he whispered. "Roxas." He raised his hand to his chest and clenched hard at his cloak. Wait! It was solid. He was whole! "Roxas!" he shouted. The sun, the sun! He was the sun; They were the sun! They are the reason he woke up. They are reason he is whole. He shouted once more in rage, in anger, in hope, and in love and he could feel each of those with every bit of his being as he tried to reach them with his voice, "Sora!"


End file.
